Worker
The Worker is the main protagonist of the online video game Whack Your Boss and its sequel. The game is released on November 11, 2004 by Tom Winkler. The game became very famous trough Newgrounds. Today the game has over 1.7 million plays on Newgrounds and it also won the Daily Feature & Weekly User's Choice Awards. ''Whack Your Boss'' The player has the role of the worker. He is being lectured by his boss. The worker's goal is to kill its boss over 24 different ways. Once the boss is dead, the worker plays his music on the MP3 player or plays video games on the computer. The player can press the cleaner button, so he could find another way of killing the boss. Methods #Worker hits the Boss with a stapler until he is dead. After he uses it to staple his forehead. #Worker beats up the Boss with his coffee mug. #Worker slams the office computer monitor on the Boss several times, after he throws the monitor at the boss. #Worker hits the Boss' head with a garbage can. Then he pulls the can over his head,and kicks him with knees until he is dead. #Worker throws a ruler like a ninja star,making a deadly cut inside the Boss' head. #Worker easy uses his fists to beat the Boss to death. #Worker hits the Boss over his head, breaking the computer keyboard in half,cramming it inside of Boss' mouth,even stamping on the Boss while he is on the ground. #Worker impales Boss' stomach with an umbrella. #Worker slits out Boss' throat with scissors. #Worker beats up the Boss with a golf club. #Worker uses his own belt to tie Boss onto his wheelchair. Then he pushes the chair with the Boss tied up out of the office, crashing him through a window. #Worker slams his fist into the Boss,takes a water barrel, and pushes it inside the Boss' mouth until he dies. #Worker launches himself onto the Boss, crashing them together to another office,beating up the Boss to death. #Worker slams the Boss' face on a shelf drawer, making a big blood patch on door. #Worker grabs a lamp on his desk,and hits the Boss until he dies. He even makes sure that he is dead by electrocuting his feet with the lamp. #Worker shut the door on his drawer,on the Boss' head, after the Boss had a inspection of the files inside of the drawers. #Worker grabs the Boss,sniping him around the office,making him land his neck on a coat hanger. #Worker whack the Boss with his briefcase. Once Boss falls on the ground, his head is in a suitcase. Then the Worker stamps on the Boss' head until he is dead. #Worker hits the boss repeatedly with a clock until he is dead. #Worker strangles Boss with a telephone wire. #Worker stabs the Boss with a letter opener, making the Boss' intestines fall out. Then Worker stabs the Boss in his chin to make him silent. #Worker smashes bottle made of glass, and pushes it in the Boss' face until he is dead. #Worker uses it's computer, dropping it on the Boss' head. #Worker uses the Boss' pencil, and stabs him in the neck, until he is dead. ''Whack Your Boss 2: Fantasy Edition (2016)'' The second part is the exactly the same as the first one, except the methods are as the title says fantasies related. Methods #Worker opens the closet door, as a scanner completely burns the Boss down to his skeleton. #Worker uses his own hand to push it inside the Boss, taking everything out of him, as the only thing left is the Boss' clothes. #Worker uses the telephone to slam the Boss' face, wrapping the telephone's cable around the Boss, cutting him totally in pieces. #Worker slams his leg into Boss' face, as he takes the water barrels pipe, pushing it into the Boss mouth, making his body to explode on pieces. In the end, the floor was filled with the Boss' blood. #Worker opens the closet and gives the Boss a present. He opens it to reveal a nuclear bomb. #Worker uses it's second hand, as the hand cuts through the Boss, making him on two parts. #Worker opens the third closet, as it Satan comes out, taking the Boss inside the closet. An animation plays two demons stabbing the Boss with their pitchforks. #Worker goes to its bin, as the worker takes out a unicorn out of the bin. The Boss moved away, as the unicorn stabbed the Boss with its horn. As an animation plays with the unicorn ruining with the Boss dead on the horn. #The Worker clicks on the wall, as the giant hands in the sky appear. One of the hands went inside the office, as it squeezed the Boss to death, making him explode. #The Worker clicks on the ground, as two blocks appear, smashing the Boss to death. At the end of the game, Satan appears again with the Boss, stabbing him with his pitchfork. The huge hand appears again, taking the Boss inside of the Worker's office, locking him onto the Worker's chair, making him the worker. Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Destroyers Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Video Game Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Protagonists Category:Mute Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Wrathful Category:Vengeful Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Martial Artists Category:Nameless Category:Karma Houdini Category:Neutral Evil Category:Successful Category:Brutes Category:Mutilators Category:Indie/Doujin Villains